Just Smile
by AquaSandyLed
Summary: Lo que conseguí fueron dos fotos mías, un par de sonrisas de Sai, un té… frío, dinero perdido, una ceguera momentánea... y un beso.SaiGaa/OneShot/Yaoi


Ok, creo que esto es lo mas _sweet poop _que eh escrito.

No soy la mejor y mi primo de 10 años acaba de llegar así que me puse a ver Bleach para encubrir mis actos yaoistas. Me preguntó si le dejaba ver a Hitsugaya de _cuerpo completo _así que entré mi buscador preferido (Google .O) y lo busqué, todo para no decirle "Mira estoy escribiendo como un par de hombres se meten mano ¿Quieres ver?"… ok no tiene nada que ver con mi _sweet poop _(hmp, oneshot, hmp)_, _así que mejor continúo con el disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi-Chan, aunque, yo creo que si sigue matándolos como moscas, debería regalarlos a alguien que si los aproveche (hmp, yaoi, hmp), ya que moscas muertas, hay muchas.

**Advertencias: **Eh… Yaoi. OoC. AU. Y… ya… creo -.-

**Aclaraciones****: **Gaara's Pov. Oh! By the way! Es SaiGaa, por lo que Gaara es el uke

–Rolling' eyes- ¬.¬ Créanme, lo necesitarán XD

Esto toma lugar en una ciudad normal. ¿Ok?

______________________________________________________

-Anda, Gaara-Kun_, _solo hazlo una vez-

Ugh,_ estupido _Sai.

No deja de molestar.

Todo lo que quería era toma una taza de té en un Café cerca de mi casa.

Pero _Kami-Sama _no estaba de acuerdo conmigo el día de hoy, y decidió que Sai tuviera la misma idea que yo, justo en el _mismo_ momento.

Sus palabras no dejan de sonar en mi cabeza

"¡Gaara-Sama! Hace un milenio que no te veo. ¿Vas a ese Café? Oh, mira que yo pensaba lo mismo. Hay que relajarnos juntos. ¿Vale?"

Se lo que piensan _¿No hablaste nada? ¿Ni para saludar?_

Pues debo decir que no. Apenas dejó de hablar y, prácticamente, me jaló hacia dentro del café y pidió dos tazas de té para nosotros.

El chico es rápido.

Y para que se le quite, le voy a ignorar. Espero que funcione.

Silencio y…

-Gaara_-Kun, _por favor, solo una _mísera_ vez-

Cree que me va a afectar, pero no. Acaba de cambiar _–Sama _por _–Kun_.

Además. Mi _táctica_ no funcionó.

Así que, como es costumbre, solo dejo salir un monosílabo que, espero yo, lo deje todo en claro.

-No-

… ¿Qué si funciona?

Bueno, pues, yo _no _utilizaría la palabra funcionar.

Utilizaría, más bien, utilizaría…

Y justo en el momento en el que decido que mi té ya esta lo suficientemente tibio y le doy un sorbo. _Él _decide que es momento de soltar la bomba.

- _Gaa-Chan _– Dice con tono suplicante.

Y me atraganto con el té.

Pero, es que es tan irresistible cuando hace eso.

Y _él _lo sabe.

Por eso _cada jodida vez _que se le pega la gana de verme hacer algo _lindo _(según el propio Sai) hace _eso_.

Y yo no puedo evitar cumplir sus caprichos.

Además, en mi defensa, el _sí _se ve _adorable _cuando pone esa cara de suplica, como un niño pequeño, y dice _Gaa-Chan. _Sabe que eso me _mata_.

Bien, lo entiendo. Un mal argumento. Pero, pero…

-_Gaa-Chan_- Dice haciendo berrinche en la silla, agitándose de arriba abajo y poniendo sus labios en un modo que me dan ganas de _besarlo_.

Suelto un suspiro forzado combinado con un gruñido de obvia inconformidad.

Y cedo, como siempre que quiere, ante sus deseos.

Sonrío.

O, al menos, lo intento. Levanto un poco mi labio superior mostrando, así, mis dientes superiores, sin dejar de fruncir el seño. El acto hace que, por inercia, cierre un poco los ojos, no dejándome ver con claridad _a quien_ tengo frente a mí. Aún así, no me es imposible notar el brillante _flash _de la cámara fotográfica de Sai.

Y escucho su infantil risa. Como la de niño pequeño, emocionado con una bici nueva, en navidad.

Y sonrío distraídamente, con la mirada perdida en mi té (ahora frío). Hasta que otro _flash _me deja, relativamente, ciego por milésimas de segundo.

Y cuando logro aclarar mi vista,

Lo veo.

_Esta sonriendo._

Frunzo el seño.

_Aún sonríe._

Lo veo con _odio_.

_¿Qué no se cansa?_

Y, finalmente, me rindo. Recibiendo como respuesta un par de pequeños aplausos y una suave sonrisa, cortesía de mi novio.

-Este será un _lindo _recuerdo, _Gaa-Chan_- Dice mientras saca de _Dios sabe donde _una libreta, que mas bien es un álbum, y coloca las fotografías instantáneas en un espacio en especial. Mientras sonríe de nuevo.

-_Gracias_- Repite con esa voz que tanto me gusta.

Entonces, en un impulso, decido que ya esperé _demasiado _para que ese _idiota _se decida a irse. Así que, con lo inteligente que soy, me apoyo sobre la mesa…

y le beso.

_Él _toma mi cara entre sus manos mientras me sigue la corriente.

Al cabo de unos segundos me separo de _él, _sin hacerlo por completo ya que dejo mi frente apoyada sobre la suya.

Y sonreímos.

-Ya puedes irte- Le hablo en un susurro, fallando ligeramente.

-¿Me corres, _Gaa-Chan_?- Ahora finge estar ofendido. Sí. Es tan _lindo._

-Exactamente- termino cortante, mientras me separo completamente de _él _y dejo el dinero del té sobre la mesa. – Planeaba relajarme y solo me estresaste más- Le conteste cortantemente.

Aunque, debo admitir, obtuve más.

Lo que conseguí fueron dos fotos (ridículas) de mí, un par de sonrisas de Sai (Sí, como no se obtienen nunca), un té… frío, dinero perdido y una ceguera (relativamente) momentánea.

Pero, viéndolo desde otro ángulo.

Hoy, besé a Sai.

Vale, es mi novio, pero siempre es Sai el que me besa a mí. Y terminamos en situaciones un tanto, _comprometedoras._

Pero, bien, deseo salir de aquí. _Ya._

-Sai, debo irme, la casa esta sola y debo hacer mis tareas- _Miento _O al menos en lo de las tareas. Mi casa esta sola y yo abierto a lo que sea, con tal de _desaburrirme. _Además, creo que me le acabo de _insinuar _a Sai. Wow, mucho por hoy.

Y se acerca, seductoramente, me toma la cintura, se acerca a mi oreja y con su aliento cálido me susurra – ¿Quieres qué te ayude? – Y yo me estremezco. Y le beso de nuevo.

-Eso responde ¿no? – Y sonrío de nuevo. _Él _lo hace también, pero solo de una manera que el sabe como.

Este día eh aprendido que sonreír no es tan difícil… relajarse es lo complicado, o al menos, con un novio como Sai.

___________________________________________

Dije que había OoC -.-

Es tan horrible como el otro que tengo.

Ok, tengo cinco Oneshot's pero solo eh subido dos aquí XD

Y este es el sexto que escribo :p

Bien, enserio, si alguien esta leyendo esto, le _ruego _por un review.

¡Lo juro! Te amare por siempre si lo haces XD

Ok, no es el mejor trato. Pero ¡por favor!

Mil gracias por leer ^^

Que les den muchas galletitas ^^

Adiós!! (¡Matt es tan lindo! =D)


End file.
